


To Catch a Templar

by bearlytolerable



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Halloween Fanfic, I don’t know what else to tag, Spooky, Suspense, ish, mention of murder, skyhold special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearlytolerable/pseuds/bearlytolerable
Summary: *A short story just for Halloween*There’s been a string of murders in the disbanded Templar barracks and Cullen and the Inquistor must find out who it is.





	To Catch a Templar

Night had come. The sky sparkled radiantly, unaffected by the chill that had settled into the very depths of the earth. I pulled by coat tight, forcing out the claws of late autumn sinking into my skin, permeating my very breath. Hurrying along the battlements, I hid myself in the shadows until I reached the commanders door. I knocked once and he responded with a rap against his desk. It was our custom to meet in this way as he was not yet ready to announce our—comradeship.  
  
I opened the door to a warm room lit with dim candle glow and a smile more radiant than the stars.  
  
“Inquisitor”, he breathed.  
  
“You know I don’t like when you call me that.” I went to him and brushed his lips with a kiss. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.  
  
“And I don’t like when you come to me this late at night. It’s dangerous.”  
  
“Ah yes, the strange mysterious murders,” I said drily.  
  
“There’s been more.”  
  
“Really?” I sat on the edge of his desk, picking up some reports he’d received.  
  
He gestured to the papers in my hand. “See for yourself.”  
  
And so I did.  
  
_Commander,_ __  
__  
_I am afraid to report there has been two more incidents just like before. Templar’s drained of blood just as before but I noticed one other strange thing. There are faint holes near their wrists as if they were bitten or pricked with something pronged? I will continue the investigation and report back shortly._ __  
__  
_Signed,_ __  
_Captain Bearns_  
  
I set the reports down and looked back at Cullen as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and proceeded to rub the back of his neck.  
  
“It worries me. These murders have been getting gruesome and if we don’t get a handle on them, word may leave Skyhold and we’ll have a disaster on our hands. Our reputation is dubious at best already.”  
  
“Pish posh,” I replied. “Who cares about our reputation. Besides what’s it matter if a few dead Templar’s pop up. It’s not like anyone is going to miss them.” I traced my thumb along his desk.  
  
“Maybe they don’t matter to you which I understand considering their background  
and your own but they are still members of the Inquistion. This matter should not be ignored.”  
  
His face was red as he talked, veins nearly popping out of his neck. He looked so silly and so endearing being so concerned. I wandered over to him, curling my fingers up in his coat as I looked up at him.

 

“You’re right, Cullen. These murders shouldn’t be ignored. Perhaps you and I could do some digging?” I quirked a brow.

 

He shook his head vehemently. “No. That’s ridiculous. Of all the people to be wandering the grounds at night it should not be you.”

 

“Please,” I begged. I pushed out my lower lip like an irresistible pup.

 

“No, Bea. Absolutely not.”

 

“But what if we happened to find the killer? What if all this time we just needed to lie in wait and let them come to us?”

 

“Finding the killer isn’t worth risking your life.”

 

I sighed. “Cullen, do you forget that I am a Mage? I have self defense at my fingertips, I’ve survived facing a mad Tevinter magister who threw me into the future and also survived wallowing through a swamp of undead. I’m fairly certain I can protect myself against one person.”

 

“That’s not the point. Besides, we’re not certain it’s only one person. For all we know it could be a group of mages, seeking to send the Templar’s a message.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “I think you’re speaking out of turn, relying on your prejudices against mages again.”

 

It was his turn to sigh. “You May be right.” He slumped his shoulders in defeat. “However, if and I said _if_ we were to try and discover this killer, we need a plan.”

 

“Very well, let's make a plan then,” I told him taking his hand in my own.

 

He began devising a plan of being the Templar bait which I protested against.

 

“You’re not even a Templar anymore,” I said.

 

“Technically those men were no longer Templar’s as well since you disbanded the entire order.”

 

I gave him a deprecating look but gestured for him to continue his plan. We’d stake out a spot hidden in shadows near the ex-Templar barracks and Cullen would walk one hundreds yards away so that he was still in my eyesight. If anything bad went down then I could cast a spell and disarm the killer and they’d be caught red handed. I nodded my agreements.

 

“Good, let's go shall we.” He offered his arm and then grabbed a candleholder.

 

“Cullen, I can provide the light.” With that I summoned a blue flame of light that danced in the palm of my hand. It cast an eerie but illuminating light on the floor.

 

“Right,” he said while replacing the candle holder.

 

Just as we went to open the door a loud rapping made us both jump. We exchanged a look.

 

“Commander!” said a gruff voice from behind the door. “We found a clue near the latest body that you’ll want to see.”

 

Cullen opened the door to a young recruit wringing his hands. He looked from the Commander to me and back to the Commander. “I’m—im sorry to disturb you but I wanted to show you something before—before…” His hands were shaking.

 

I listened intently, leaning forward on my toes, eager to hear what the man had to say.

 

“Well here’s this.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a coin hung on a chain.

 

“That’s my—“ Cullen’s eyes widened with the realization. He snatched the necklace from the man’s hands. “Do not speak of this to anyone until this gets sorted properly.”

The young recruit didn’t proceed with questioning but nodded, saluted and promptly walked—no ran away. Cullen turned to look at me, his face paler than the moonlight shining down on us. The necklace had been a gift to me. 

 He looked so frightened, like he was staring at death herself and I wanted to reassure him. “You were never in any danger from me,” I smiled sweetly.

 But sadly, I’m not sure he believed me.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> It was fun to write a slightly spooky/suspenseful story.  
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
